


kismet

by astrum199x



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, sad and confused ongniel, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum199x/pseuds/astrum199x
Summary: In this universe, the soul and the body can be separated by a switch. You can only use it once. If there comes a time where you feel empty, lost and hurt and you desperately want to escape, you can use the switch to wander around and find yourself, find the peace of mind you need and to find the courage to live wholly again. Before it reaches the time limit, you have to go back.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	kismet

**Author's Note:**

> This came off a dream I had and I can’t keep out of my mind. What happened in my dream is kinda angsty and I want to make a better one for ongniel. I’m sorry in advance for any grammatical errors and loopholes in this. I just wanted to write this because I want it off my mind and heart and also because I can’t keep on being sad about that dream. Hence, I will make an alternate and better ending.

In this universe, the soul and the body can be separated by a switch. It is inside a pendant that is embedded on the body. You can only use it once. If there comes a time where you feel empty, lost and hurt and you desperately want to escape, you can use the switch to wander around and find yourself, find the peace of mind you need and to find the courage to live wholly again. Once you turn the switch, the soul will separate from the body and you will have your time to wander off but the time is limited to 12 hours only. Before it reaches the time limit, you have to go back. 

Seongwu’s POV

5:09 AM 

I woke up feeling empty again. Thinking of all the bruises in my face and arms I got from the school bullies. It is tiring to be me. I’m tired of living but I won’t leave this world. Although it is cruel, it is beautiful too. But the past few months have been too much for me. 

I looked at the mirror, tears streaming down my face again as I ask the universe why are these things happening to me? I feel lost and hurt but I feel no anger. I just wanted to bring back the old Seongwu. The Seongwu who was living his life wholeheartedly.

Then it dawned to me that we have a chance to find ourselves using that switch we have in our bodies. We can only use it once and I am thinking that this is the right time to use it. I placed my hand on my chest thinking of all the pain I feel until the switch comes out of me magically. It’s blue in colour and it’s inside a small pendant that can be worn as a necklace. My soul finally leaving my body. I hold the pendant in my hand, my soul standing in front of the mirror and my soulless body lying down on the floor. This is it. This the time that I should find myself and have the courage to live wholly. 

I was about to go out of my room when the pendant suddenly slipped out of my hand. Feeling confused and panicked, I looked all over my room to find it but instead I found a path. It was beautiful, pastel pink and blue in color and it had stars scattered around it. I’m still astonished as to where that path is leading but I followed it anyway. I need my switch back.

The path brought me to the cold air of the dawn. It amazes me how my soul can walk on air without me being afraid that I can fall down anytime. While still following the path, I saw other people’s souls. They must’ve been looking for their inner peace too, huh? It made me think that all of us have difficulties in our lives that we want to solve in tranquility. I wonder what could’ve been their problems that made them resort to using the switch.

I looked down at the buildings and saw some people doing their morning exercise, some are preparing to go to school and work and some are having their breakfast. It must be good to live peacefully like that. But that doesn’t apply to me. I live in an apartment away from my parents, I have a part time job to support my other needs in school and there are people who made it their past time to bully me for reasons unknown. I wonder when will I have that peaceful living. Or will it ever happen to me? I don’t know. I’m just going where life takes me. Do I have a purpose? Maybe, but I don’t know that yet. I am still young and there are so many things to explore yet. 

I have been thinking too deeply and walking to slowly that I saw the timer in my hand “1 hour and 30 minutes? I have been wandering for more than 10 hours already?” Damn it. I feel like my time is wasted looking for that damned switch! Where is it? Night is already coming and my day is used to find that necklace.

And so I decided to run. I was running through the path until I saw my pendant. My switch is glowing inside of it. Finally! I’m still catching my breath as I walked near it but I stopped when I saw it’s entangled with another one. How come this happened? My switch’s color is blue while the other one is red. Who could’ve been the owner? But I don’t really have the time to think about that because my time is running. I have to disentangle them so I can go back to my body. I was busy removing the last part of the other pendant from mine when somebody came. He was out of breath that he can’t even talk properly. He was pointing at the other pendant and it set in to me that he is the owner of the other switch. 

I looked at him from head to toe. Dirty blond hair, almost same height as mine and he looks young, maybe a student too. He has a beauty mark under his eye which really caught my attention. His eyes sparkle along with the twilight glow. He looks like a puppy who just went running after his treat. He’s cute, okay. Wake up, Seongwu! You don’ t have time to ogle other people because you have limited time to go back to your body. So I looked back to the necklaces and finally disentangled them.

“Hey” I looked at him and titled my head to the side. “Yes?” He smiled and said “Our switches got entangled with each other.” I don’t actually get what he was saying, because his smile is so blinding that my mind refuses to process any information he’s saying. “I’m Kang Daniel.” Oh great he’s said his name and now he’s offering his hand. I accepted it. “I’m Ong Seongwu.” He smiled again. Damn it how can someone smile like that when their soul is out here looking for peace and happiness? 

My clock’s color turned red. It means I only have 30 mins. to come back. I looked at Daniel and saw that his clock says 20 mins. “Hey, I think we need to go back now. Your clock says 20mins.” He stared at his own clock and it dawned to him that his time is really decreasing now. He smiled and scratched the back of his head saying “It’s a regret that we have to go back now. It’s nice meeting you here, Seongwu.” I smiled at him. “It was nice meeting you too, Daniel.”

I turned my back and saw the path being erased now. Sighing, I clicked on the switch then I lost consciousness. I woke up on the cold floor of my room. Staring at the ceiling, thinking of one certain boy. 

* * *

A week after

It was raining last night and bed weather makes us want to stay longer in bed so here I am running late because I overslept! Seongwu, when will you stop being stupid? I just hope I won’t miss the bus going to school because I can’t afford another late in Mr. Yoon’s class. 

9:50 AM 

Ha! I made it to the bus stop. I was waiting for the bus when another student came running to the bus stop. “Damn it! Mr. Ha won’t let me pass this time.” I looked at him, maybe he’s going to be late too. He oddly seems familiar. He looked back at me and froze. “Seongwu?” Shit. It’s him. Kang Daniel! “Oh, hey! Running late too?” He sported that blinding smile again. “Yeah, how are you?” The bus came and we went in. He sat next to me. “Fine, I guess?” He giggled. Why is he so happy all the time? I don’t get what’s so funny. “I can’t believe we are riding the same bus all these time. Maybe we should hang out some time?” I tried to hide my smile, but failed. “Yeah, I can make some time.” 

“You know, they said that when your switch gets entangled with someone while you’re on the search for yourself he/she is your soulmate. Because you both used that one chance at the same time and at the end, you found not only yourself but your other half too.” 

Maybe, he’s right about the soulmate thing. We were lost and tried to find ourselves at the same time. But I didn’t get to actually find that inner peace I wanted, since I took a lot of time looking for my switch but look who I found. I found someone that might help me towards finding my inner peace, My soulmate. And starting now, we are on a quest of looking for our purpose and peace, together.


End file.
